Amor a primera vista
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: crees en el amor a primera vista? Crees que este amor sea tan fuerte como dejar todo atrás. Toda una vida que con tanto esfuerzo te costó obtener, una carrera, un buen empleo, un departamento de ensueño y sobre todo al que tú creías era el amor e tu vida.


*** Amor a primera vista ***

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de__Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: **crees en el amor a primera vista? Crees que este amor sea tan fuerte como dejar todo atrás. Toda una vida que con tanto esfuerzo te costó obtener, una carrera, un buen empleo, un departamento de ensueño y sobre todo al que tú creías era el amor e tu vida.

Lo que me faltaba, definitivamente dios me odia! Me quejaba internamente, aunque bueno si gritaba nadie me oiría, estaba parada en medio de la nada, mi "adorable" auto decido no caminar más y yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre mecánica, no tengo recepción desde aquí por lo que no puedo hacer ni una triste llamada y para finalizar tengo puestos unos tacones dispuestos a matarme y un vestido de noche que muestra más de lo que a mí me gustaría, pero mi madre insistió tanto que en fin aquí están los resultados.

Llevaba parada casi dos horas y no había pasado nadie aun, ya estaba desesperada precisamente hoy tenía que ser una noche cerrada y el compromiso que tenía hoy ya valió, no sé qué vaya a pensar de mí, estará preocupado, me buscara o pensara que lo deje botado a una semana de la boda? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por mi mente, estaba tan perdía en mis pensamientos que no fue hasta que casi pasa por mi lado un vehículo que salí de mi ensoñación, así que pegue un salto de mi vehículo y prácticamente me plante en medio de la carretera y gracias a dios el auto freno, solo espero que no sea ningún demente, asesino, ladrón o alguien peligroso… guau me quede en blanco.

- Hola señorita se encuentra usted bien? - me preguntaba un adonis, un pecado andante, dios que cuerpo y esa voz, espera me pregunto algo pero que me pregunto?… aaa sí.

- Si estoy bien… bueno… mejor dicho no – tartamudee, _genial ahora pensara que eres retrasada_ me critique a mí misma, oh por dios, debo de estar en el paraíso esa sonrisa sería capaz de iluminar la noche más oscura.

- Y entonces… me va a contar que le paso para terminar aquí parada en medio de la nada o solo quiere estar sola – me dijo ese adonis mientras esa hermosa sonrisa torcida no abandonaba su perfecto rostro… por favor concéntrate tienes que pensar.

- Lo siento… me quede aquí parada, no sé qué le paso a mi vehículo simplemente se detuvo – le dije sintiendo como el rubor me inundaba las mejilla.

- Podríamos echarle un vistazo – se ofreció.

- Muchas gracias, pero no me gustaría que se manchara la ropa, me atrevo a decir que tiene una reunión importante – le comente al observar su traje de gala, perfectamente amoldado a su escultural cuerpo hecho a su medida estoy segura.

- No se preocupe, que para la hora que es, mi compromiso ya debe de estar casi por concluir pero puedo apreciar que también tenía un compromiso o es por puro placer que siempre viste de la misma manera? – me pregunto mientras su vista recorría mi anatomía deteniéndose un poco en mi piernas y mis pechos… en que momento comenzó a hacer tanta calor, sentía que estaba en llamas.

- También mi compromiso debe de haber concluido – logre decir con un enorme nudo en la garganta sintiéndome sofocada.

- Pues… he de admitir que se prácticamente nada de mecánica y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que sea o que tenga su vehículo – me dijo el hermoso chico de pelo cobrizo después de echar un vistazo en el cofre del auto – pero tengo un amigo que es muy bueno, podríamos pedirle que venga.

- Eso sería genial, pero aquí no hay recepción yo ya trate de marcar para que vengan por mí.

- Bueno entonces que te parece si te llevo a donde me pidas y yo busco a este amigo para que vengamos mañana por tu auto – dios me estaba ofreciendo que fuera con el… y encima verlo mañana también, mi frecuencia cardiaca se desbocó en ese instante dejándome aturdida – no te preocupes no voy a hacerte nada - me dijo con un brillo pícaro en la mirada – mira que he sido un grosero… mi nombre es Edward Cullen – me dijo estirando su mano para que la tomara.

- Mucho gusto Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella – le dije tomando su mano sintiendo la calidez de su roce y un tipo de descarga eléctrica que recorrió por completo mi cuerpo.

- Y ceo que le haces honor a tu nombre – me dijo depositando un beso en el dorso de mi mano sin apartar la mirada de la mía, haciendo que me sonrojara acto que había aprendido a controlar o al menos eso creía yo.

- Muchas gracias – es lo único que le pude decir de forma coherente.

- Bueno entonces dime a donde te llevo? – me pregunto abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su vehículo, me di media vuelta para tomar mis cosas y cerrar bien el mío. Mi mente gritaba la respuesta a su pregunta… _llévame a donde quieras, _pero sabía que eso estaba mal, tenía que pedirle que me llevara a mi departamento y de ahí hablarle a… mi prometido, nunca pensé que me costaría tanto decir esta palabra.

- Me puede llevar a **** - le di mi dirección y subí al vehículo, mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Encantado, oye quieres que hablemos de algo o eres de las personas que disfrutan del silencio? – me pregunto.

- Mmm, bueno la verdad es que me pica la curiosidad de saber que andabas haciendo a estas horas por esta carretera – le pregunte sin pensarlo.

- Bueno y no crees que esa pregunta la tendría que haber hecho yo? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Pudiera ser, pero yo pregunte primero – sabía que eso era infantil, pero tenía ganas de sacarle la lengua.

- Está bien, tu ganas – me contesto tratando de contener una carcajada – bueno como ya te diste cuenta tenía una reunión importante a la cual ya no llegue y alguien me conto que esta carretera era más rápida que la ruta normal, digo tenía que hacer el intento de no llegar tan tarde no?

- Me gusta tu explicación, digamos que la mía es muy parecida, solo que yo iba con buen tiempo y llevaba parada casi dos horas hasta que afortunadamente apareciste, así que solo me queda darte las gracias.

- Bueno creo que entonces debemos de darle las gracias a que se atrasó mi vuelo y al amigo que me recomendó esta ruta, aunque amento haber tardado tanto – me dijo Edward de tal manera que me hizo sentir especial.

- Pero no sabías que me ibas a encontrar, así que no hay por qué pedir disculpas – dije conteniendo un estúpido impulso por tomarle de la mano, de donde salieron esas ganas?

- Muchas gracias, sabes puedo apreciar que eres una persona inteligente, a que te dedicas Bella?

- Bueno trabajo en un banco, sabes estudie finanzas – le conteste orgullosa de mi profesión.

- Es interesante así que te gustan los números, sabes moverte en la bolsa?

- Bueno si digamos que los números se me dan y eso de hacer movimientos en la bolsa pues más o menos, y tú a que te dedicas?

- Yo soy abogado – contesto volteando a mirarme mientras uno de los semáforos se ponía en rojo y antes de perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos que no lograba decir de qué color eran, recordé que hablo algo sobre un vuelo.

- Espero no ser indiscreta, pero dijiste que tu vuelo se retrasó, puedo saber de dónde vienes? – termine de preguntar en voz baja.

- Tranquila, no me incomoda en absoluto ni es secreto de estado, vengo llegando de Londres mi país natal – me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Mmm, entonces eres extranjero y como es que conoces las calles, no me digas que ya te habías perdido cuando me encontraste – le dije haciendo que soltara una suave y relajada carcajada – que es lo que te hace gracia? – cada vez me estaba comportando más infantil.

- Perdón no quise ofenderte, pero es que suena un tanto gracioso el que me haya tenido que perder para encontrarme es solo eso pero para tu información no estaba perdido viví con mi familia aquí en Chicago durante mi estancia en el instituto y la universidad, pero una vez que me gradué como abogado , mis padres y hermana expresaron sus deseos de volver a casa y yo no quería quedarme solo aquí sin mi familia, además recibí una generosa oferta de trabajo en Londres y así fue como regresamos y creo que es como andar en bici no se olvida.

- Que interesante, yo nunca he salido del país – comente en voz baja.

- No te preocupes ya llegara el día que tengas que hacerlo – me dijo en medio de una cálida sonrisa en la cual me perdí, nunca pensé que tendría una sonrisa favorita pero ahora la encontré, estar al lado de Edward se me hacía fácil y natural como respirar y eso era muy raro, quien se siente cómoda a lado de un extraño, estaba tan perdida en mis cavilaciones que no fue hasta que me tomo del hombro y me sacudió ligeramente que me di cuenta de que estábamos en la entrada de mi departamento.

- Creo que llegamos a menos de que me equivoque – me dijo Edward una vez que regrese a la tierra.

- No, llegamos creo que recuerdas muy bien las calles.

- Es bueno saberlo, espera un momento – me pidió antes de que me bajara, esperaba que me dijera algo pero no lo hizo, se bajó del auto y corrió a abrirme la puerta dejándome sorprendida.

- Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario – le dije volviendo a tomar su mano cuando me la ofreció para bajar.

- Ante todo la caballerosidad y más ante una bella dama – dios me morí! Este hombre era la perfección andante, estoy segura que parecía semáforo de los roja que estaba.

- Muchas gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de soltar su mano, sintiendo que me picaban buscando su contacto.

- No tienes por qué darlas, fue todo un placer, pero ya es poco tarde así que yo me retiro – me dijo depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla o al menos esa era su intensión, pero un ruido nos sobresaltó haciendo que girase mi cara obteniendo como resultado sus labios sobre los míos, ambos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos pero si separar nuestros labios yo estaba plantada en mi lugar sin poder moverme sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de los labios de Edward, un ligero suspiro salió de su boca siendo este el detonante que me despertara de mi letargo sacando a la luz a una Bella que antes no conocía, su tibio aliento me embriago por completo y como una adicta busque más de su sabor moviendo mis labios encima de los suyos enredando mis brazos en su cuello buscando una respuesta por su parte, respuesta que no tare en obtener, Edward tenía unos labios tan dulces y a la vez salvajes y sensuales que hicieron que me desconectara de la realidad, sin ser consiente de mis labios escapo un gemido de placer que al parecer a él lo despertó de su ensoñación – lo siento no fue mi intensión yo… no soy así… disculpa, te juro que no fue al propósito, yo… el ruido creo que fue un gato, disculpa tengo que irme – estaba sumamente nervioso como si estuviera confesando un crimen y se veía adorable pero no quería que se fuera necesitaba más de él, aunque la Bella racional me decía que lo dejara marchar, pero esta nueva Bella necesitada de Edward la mando a callar

- No te vayas por favor, además la responsabilidad por el beso es de los dos, bueno tres – le dije haciendo que levantara una ceja de forma interrogativa – sí, tú, yo y el gato que nos asustó.

- Que gracioso, pero no creo que un animalito tenga la culpa de lo que sucedió, tu no me conoces ni yo a ti y no me gustaría que fueras una aventura de una noche – me dijo Edward dándome un excelente argumento para no continuar, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que si no lo retenía, me arrepentiría toda la vida.

- Es un buen punto el que manejas pero no se… hay lo siento no estoy pensando de forma racional – le dije mientras se desataba un debate en mi cabeza.

- Yo te entiendo y por eso debo irme, me siento de la misma forma que tu – me dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

- Pero… - parecía una pequeña haciendo una rabieta porque le quitaran un caramelo – yo quiero continuar, nunca me había sentido de esta manera y sé que si nos detenemos me arrepentiré - fui sincera con él, de verdad quería continuar y nunca antes había sentido esta necesidad con nadie, el deseo me nublaba por completo además de que no sabía en qué me fundamentaba pero estaba segura de que Edward sabría cuidar de mí y que era el adecuado para continuar y compartir este momento tan especial.

- Estas segura? Después de esto no habrá marcha atrás no creo poder detenerme si después me lo pidieras – me dijo con una voz tan seductora y autoritaria que solo aumento la humedad en mi entrepierna.

- Si quiero continuar Edward – le dije enredando mis brazos de nuevo en su cuello buscando ansiosamente sus labios soltando un gemido de satisfacción cuando lo conseguí, cuando el aire nos faltó me separe de él y tome su mano tirando de el para que me siguiera y entramos en mi departamento y en momentos como este es que agradecía vivir sola, una vez dentro en la amplia estancia me volví a arrogar a sus brazos logrando que cayéramos sobre el sofá blanco que formaba parte de mi pequeña sala, mientras nos devorábamos mutuamente, él se encargaba de explorar mi cuerpo con sus fuertes manos dejando un camino de fuego por donde pasaban, un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando en el descenso de sus manos por mis costados llego a la parte de tras del vestido bajando la cremallera de este acariciando de paso la piel desnuda que el dejaba expuesta, no sé en qué momento lo hizo pero cuando me di cuenta ya no tenía puesto el vestido y ahí fue cuando recordé que no llevaba sujetador e intente cubrirme.

- Tranquila Bella eres hermosa, déjame contemplarte – me dijo Edward enderezándose un poco apreciando mi cuerpo semidesnudo – ese sonrojo te queda de maravilla – siguió alabándome con una voz gruesa y profunda cargada de deseo que hizo que me desinhibiera, se volvió a acercar a mí y demando mis labios sobre los suyos complaciéndolo gustosamente colocando sus manos sobre mis pechos dándoles un masaje tan placentero que arranco de mis labios gemidos de placer y una necesidad de más que sentía mi cuerpo arder y necesitaba más pero no sabía exactamente que era ese más que necesitaba.

- Edward – suspire entre sus labios.

- Aquí no – me contesto soltando mis pechos dejándome desconcertada – vamos a tu habitación, tiene que ser especial – me susurro al oído tomándome de la cintura incorporándose del sofá llevándome a mí de paso, haciendo que enroscara mis piernas en su cadera sintiendo un gran bulto que chocaba con mi centro, dios! Casi podría asegurar de que Edward es enorme y un miedo me invadió aunque este quedo olvidado casi al instante cuando comenzó a besarme de nuevo, le indique como llegar a mi habitación donde una vez dentro me tendió con dulzura sobre la enorme cama blanca que adornaba mi habitación, poco a poco sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pechos donde succiono con la misma avidez de un bebe hambriento, mientras sus labios se entretenían en mis pechos sus manos fueron bajando por mi anatomía hasta que se concentró en mi entrepierna bajando poco a poco las pequeñas braguitas que cubrían mi centro las cuales estaban empapadas y comenzó a torturar lentamente mi clítoris con caricias suaves pero demandantes que a mi poco a poco me estaban llevando a perder la cordura, tanto fue el placer que me proporciono Edward que me llevo de la mano a conocer lo que era un orgasmo el cual me dejo aturdida y solo pude percatarme de que me sentía de nuevo volar pero no eran sus dedos los que me acariciaban su no su lengua y perdí la razón cuando dos de sus dedos entraron en mí.

- Mmm estas tan húmeda y deliciosa, me encantas Bella, esto es la gloria – exclamo Edward en medio de un gemido de satisfacción.

- Te necesito, por favor – le pedí entre gemidos.

- Lo que me pidas, pero aún tengo demasiada ropa no quieres ayudarme – me dijo ayudándome a incorporarme colocando mis manos en su pecho y yo ni tarda ni perezosa deslice el saco por su hombros para continuar con la corbata con al cual el me ayudo y proseguí con su blanca y pulcra camisa deleitándome al acariciar su pecho desnudo, dios ya no sabía que me gustaba más que Edward me acariciara o disfrutar del espectáculo de su cuerpo y su textura, poco a poco Edward guio mis manos a su pantalón y note que me temblaban nunca había estado en una situación parecida por lo que mis movimientos eran torpes pero me animo a continuar dándome un tierno beso en los labios al tiempo que retiraba su manos de las mías con lo que me indicaba que era solo mía la elección de continuar, tratando de disminuir mi nerviosismo y con más confianza desbroche su pantalón bajándolo poco a poco llevándome de paso sus boxers y tanta fue mi torpeza que roce su suave y duro miembro que se erguía imponentemente haciendo que el soltara un gemido que me hizo levantar la cara para ver la suya distorsionada por el placer, pero una vez más me entro el pánico en efecto Edward era enorme y grueso.

- Como es que va a entrar todo eso en mí? – le pregunte con temor, nunca había estado con nadie.

- Tranquila pequeña, seré cuidadoso no te hare daño – me contesto tomando mis manos y entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras me besaba la mandíbula y el cuello recostándome poco a poco de nuevo, se acomodó en medio de mis piernas abriéndolas un poco más, soltó una de mis manos para poder agarrar su miembro y deslizarlo por todo mi centro empapándolo de mis jugos para colocarlo en mi entrada ejerciendo presión para poder entrar en mi tomando posesión de nuevo de mis labios y con su mano se dedicó a torturar mi clítoris, el sentir como poco a poco se adentraba en mi era tan placentero aunque un poco incómodo y de pronto sentí como algo se rompía… ya no era virgen y sin querer solté un gritito de dolor, Edward al instante se quedó congelado en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta – eras virgen? Creo que… - no, él quería parar pero el dolor estaba desapareciendo dejando una necesidad de que se moviera dentro de mí así que enrede mis piernas en su cadera haciendo que se adentrara más en mí provocando una gemido de placer de mi parte.

- No pares por favor – le suplique mientras trataba de mover mis caderas en busca de un poco de fricción y Edward no contesto solo cerro los ojos y comenzó una vaivén lento que me estaba sacando de quicio yo quería más – más rápido Edward – le exigí débilmente por la falta de aire, pero inmediatamente me complació comenzando a bombear dentro de mí a un ritmo casi frenético mientras nuestras manos avariciosas reconocían la anatomía del otro, en la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, el roce de nuestra pieles y el choque de nuestros sexos, escuchar los gemidos tan roncos de Edward en mi oído me desconecto de la realidad haciéndome llegar a un orgasmo tan devastador que me quede sin fuerzas tirada sobre la cama y Edward me acompaño al éxtasis momentos después haciendo que mi orgasmo se prolongara por más tiempo al sentir como se derramaba dentro mío era tan agradable y después sentir su cuerpo descansar sobre el mío con su calor envolviéndome tratando de regular nuestras respiraciones y nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono me hizo darme cuenta de algo… que necesitaba a Edward en mi vida, unos momentos más tarde se incorporó un poco y giro su cuerpo quedando apoyado sobre la cama atrayéndome con el cubriendo mi desnudez con su cuerpo, me sentía plena y feliz pero los remordimientos poco a poco comenzaron a acecharme.

- Fue maravilloso, nunca haba compartido nada igual con nadie – me dijo Edward pero de repente recordó algo – por favor Bella dime si es que te lastime, debiste de decirme que eras virgen – me dijo Edward levantando mi rostro para que lo viera porque tenía la cara enterrada en su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón.

- No me lastimaste Edward fue maravilloso y si no te dije nada fue por miedo a que no quisieras continuar – le dije aferrándome a su pecho.

- Tal vez no hubiera continuado en eso tienes razón porque esta experiencia tenías que haberla compartido con alguien especial – me contesto con un rastro de tristeza en su voz.

- Pero yo no me arrepiento, quería hacerlo contigo porque sabía que me cuidarías como lo hiciste – le conteste dándole un beso en el pecho.

- Aun así debiste de decírmelo para tener más cuidado – me dijo apretándome más a él y yo no le conteste nada, sabía que tenía que hablarle de mi boda pero no podía, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos disfrutando de nuestra cercanía cuando por fin el rompió el silencio – Bella crees en el amor a primera vista? – me pregunto.

- Ahora sí creo – fue todo lo que conteste, pero tenía que ser sincera con el – pero…

- Quédate a mi lado por favor, si quieres podemos viajar por el mundo, viviremos donde quieras – me dijo interrumpiendo mi confesión – te necesito Bella.

- Yo… Edward… - no podía continuar tenía un nudo en el estómago no quería decir esas palabras.

- Que te pasa pequeña dije algo que no te agradara, dime que te pasa – me pidió Edward tratando de calmarme acariciándome con amor mi rostro, dije amor?

- Me voy a casar la próxima semana – le solté de pronto sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se rompía, Edward se tensó en el instante y se apartó de mi – no Edward por favor no te vayas.

- Y que quieres que haga? Que asista a tu boda y brinde por ti, no lo voy a hacer, que se supone que soy… un juego, una aventura de una noche o tu despedida de soltera – me dijo con enojo y dolor, se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa por toda la habitación, yo no sé de dónde saque fuerzas y me levante para abrazarlo por la cintura con fuerza tratando de no alejarlo de mi vida.

- No me dejes por favor – le suplique enterrando mi cara entre sus omóplatos, el deshizo mi agarre y se volteo para encarame.

- Entonces deja todo y vámonos si quieres que sea esta misma noche, podemos ir a Londres o al país que tú quieras, vámonos y amémonos libremente – me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos dándome un beso desesperado y cargado de dolor y suplica, pero no podía irme así como así ahora su dolor era mi dolor, le respondí el beso cargado de las mismas emociones volviéndonos uno solo, volvimos a hacer el amor pero en esta ocasión había dolor y rabia porque se dio cuenta de que no me iría con el cómo me lo pidió, se encargó de grabar sus carias y sus besos con fuego en mi piel como un recordatorio de el en mi ida, terminando otra vez agotados y en la cama envueltos en las sabanas – me voy a ir maña en el vuelo de las tres te esperare y si no llegas entenderé que solo fui una aventura en tu vida, aunque debo de darte las gracias por el regalo que me hiciste al darme tu virginidad – me dijo apretándome contra su pecho, dándome un beso en la coronilla.

- Yo… no se Edward, tú no eres una aventura de una noche pero tampoco puedo dejar todo lo que tengo así como así, no te haces una idea de lo que me costó conseguir todo lo que tengo y lo que soy – le dije tratando de que viera mi punto de vista.

- Incluyéndolo a él, verdad? Lo amas? – me pregunto, por dios porque me hace esa pregunta.

- No sé qué siento Edward, solo sé que te necesito en mi vida.

- Posiblemente estés confundida Bella por todo lo que paso – me dijo volviendo a incorporarse.

- Adónde vas? – le pregunte al verlo ponerse de pie.

- Como que adonde? Voy al hotel que reserve – me dijo mientras se vestía.

- No te vayas por favor, quédate esta noche conmigo – casi le suplique.

- Lo siento mucho Bella ero no, me tengo que ir es lo mejor para los dos, fue un placer conocerte - me dijo Edward que ahora ya estaba vestido, se acercó a mí y deposito un casto beso en mis labios dejándome con ganas de mas – te esperare en el aeropuerto tu sabrás si bienes o no – me dijo incorporándose y saliendo de mi habitación y después del departamento, dejándome hundida en la cama, que ahora se me hacía enorme sin la presencia de Edward, tarde fue que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, no me entendía pero la Bella racional llego en esos momentos y me trajo el nombre de otra persona que quizás esté preocupado por mí, tome mi móvil y marque su número del que ya tenía un par de llamadas perdidas, una voz grave me respondió al primer tono.

- Bells amor donde has estado? – me pregunto muy ansioso y mi conciencia contesto _"haciendo lo que nunca quise hacer contigo"._

- Me quede parada en medio de la nada y sin señal – le conteste.

- Pero amor ya te llame muchas veces y no me contestaste de verdad estoy muy preocupado, dime donde estas voy a verte – me dijo.

- Lo que pasa es que me dieron un aventón hasta mi departamento, pero estaba tan cansada y enojada después de tanto tiempo que me metí a la tina para relajarme y me quede dormida por lo que se me olvido marcarte lo siento, es que ando un poco ida – le dije aunque no era del todo mentira.

- Está bien Bells estoy a un par de cuadras de tu departamento quieres que vaya a verte? – me ofreció mientras escuchaba como aceleraba su auto.

- No Jake lo siento pero estoy muy cansada no quiero ser descortés – le dije inmediatamente no tenía cara para verlo.

- Está bien amor, descansa nos vemos mañana para almorzar y después vamos a recoger tu auto que te parece, en donde lo dejaste? – me pregunto.

- Se quedó en medio de la carretera que me recomendaste como una atajo al salón donde se organizaba la cena, y está bien nos vemos mañana – le dije a Jacob… mi prometido antes de colgar para poder derrumbarme en llanto hasta que me quede dormida abrazada a la almohada en la que había estado Edward tenía su olor tan fresco y varonil… cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana me desperté y pude percatarme de que me quede dormida desnuda, me levante de la enorme cama volviendo a sentirla enorme, tal vez Edward tenía razón él era especial por las emociones que despertó en mí, por la intensidad de la pasión que compartimos, pero algo me decía que no era así y eso lo comprobaría en el desayuno, me metí al baño y me di una ducha recordando las manos de Edward al recorrer mi cuerpo, cuando termine me cubrí de crema y elegí mi ropa discreta y sin zapatos de tacón, algo más adecuado a mi personalidad y cuando me estaba recogiendo mi pelo castaño en una coleta detecte un chupetón en el cuello que solo pudo ser provocado por Edward marcándome como suya, me solté el cabello para que no se notara y salí en busca de un taxi dándole la dirección del pequeño restaurante en el que Jacob y yo solemos desayunar, es un lugar pequeño, discreto y acogedor, cuando llegue pague al taxista y entre en busca de Jacob encontrándolo inmediatamente por su brillante cabellera negra amarrada a su espalda era inconfundible así como sus ojos negros como el carbón que brillaban con emoción así como su sonrisa blanca y cálida.

- Hola amor como sigues, en un rato más vamos por tu auto que te parece – me dijo Jacob dándome un beso en los labios, pero mi cuerpo necesitaba otra boca y otras manos.

- Hola Jake buenos días, gracias por ayudarme con mi auto – le dije tomando asiento en la mesa que me indico.

- Bueno y que se le apetece a mi futura esposa para desayunar? – me pregunto Jake extendiéndome la carta que me sabia casi de memoria.

- Me supongo que lo mismo de siempre – le conteste antes de regresarle el menú.

- Está bien, entonces espero que no tarde en llegar un amigo que invite a desayunar con nosotros y espero que no te moleste pero es que no lo he visto desde hace un tiempo y por lo que hable con el ayer está pasando por una pena amorosa así que regresara a su casa esta misma tarde, dice que siente mucho tener que regresar pero dice que es lo mejor porque no quiere arruinar nuestra felicidad con su desdicha.

- Claro que no me importa Jake, debe de ser el amigo del que tanto me hablas – le conteste tratando de concentrarme en lo que me decía, mi mente estaba perdida en los recuerdos de la noche anterior y en que Edward regresaría esta misma tarde a Londres dejándome para siempre.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra saberlo, es más ahí va llegando; Edward amigo mío que bueno es verte ven quiero que conozcas a la futura señora Black no sabes es mi mujer ideal – escuche como le decía Jacob a alguien a mis espaldas, no podía ser una coincidencia, poco a poco me di la vuelta como en las películas de terror, cuando quede de frente me encontré con el mismo imponente Edward que conocí la noche anterior pudiendo observar claramente ahora que sus ojos son de un profundo color verde que me atrapo en el acto, note pasar la sorpresa por su rostro al reconocerme, pero me tendió la mano como si no me conociera y eso dolió.

- Edward Cullen un placer – me dijo apretando mi mano.

- Isabella Swan pero dime Bella – le dije así como la noche anterior.

- Si no te molesta preferiría llamarte por tu nombre completo – me contesto fríamente y eso me dolió dejándome un tanto aturdida.

- No te preocupes dime como gustes – le conteste – sin más, desayunamos en un silencio incomodo al menos de parte de Edward y mío, Jacob estaba tan entusiasmado hablando hasta por los codos, platicando desde cómo nos conocimos hasta los planes de la boda y de que sentía mucho que tuviera que irse y que no se pudiera quedar a nuestra boda.

- De verdad me gustaría poder ser parte de su felicidad pero debo regresar a casa pero muchas felicidades espero que sean muy felices – dijo Edward mirándome directo los ojos, yo… estaba hecha un lio, Jacob tenía una de mis manos entre las suyas pero yo anhelaba tocar a Edward reconfortar un poco su dolor decirle que todo saldría bien que nos podíamos ir juntos, pero resultaba que ambos eran amigos, soy un monstruo no debería de hacerle eso a ninguno de los dos.

- Yo también espero lo mismo, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y ya verás que pronto encontraras a alguien digno de ti, que robe tu corazón – le dijo Jacob soltando mi mano y poniéndose de pie dándole una palmadita de camarería en el hombro a Edward – permiso regreso en un momento – dijo yendo rumbo a sanitario.

- Edward – le llame.

- Que paso Isabella – me contesto evadiendo mi mirada.

- Por favor Edward yo no sabía que lo conocías los siento mucho – le dije tratando de tomar su mano.

- Ahora veo que ambos íbamos al mismo evento… tu cena de ensayo, ya te lo dije no me pidas que me quede a brindar por tu felicidad yo no puedo hacer eso, pero si me puedo ir de tu vida así como llegue a ella – me dijo quitando su mano evitando que la tomara.

- Lo siento – era lo único que salía de mi boca.

- No tienes nada que sentir, Jacob es un buen hombre y sé que te hará feliz aunque no sé si le dirás que estuviste con alguien más días antes de tu boda – en ese momento el color se fue de mi rostro – no te preocupes que no pienso decirle nada, pero me supongo que él conoce tu estado de pureza que por cierto perdiste ayer conmigo – me dijo alejándose un poco más de mí.

- Si lo sabe, pero yo… yo… - que demonios me pasaba que no era capaz de decir algo coherente.

- Tranquila Bella que tu sabrás como manejar esa situación y ahora si me disculpas voy en busca de Jacob para despedirme no podría seguir más tiempo aquí como si no pasara nada, te pediría que vinieras conmigo, pero no es justo para Jake y sé que no vendrás, adiós Isabella – me dijo tomando mi mano dejando un beso en ella, se puso de pie y lo vi partir en la misma dirección en la que salió Jake y como si lo hubiera invocado el apareció, se despidió de Edward con un abrazo y lo vi partir ahí me di cuenta de que mi corazón se iría con el porque se lo entregue anoche y nada podía hacer para detenerle pero tampoco podría casarme con Jake no se lo merecía.

- He regresado cariño, sabes Edward es un gran chico – me comento Jacob cuando llego a la mesa de nuevo echándole mas sal a la herida y note que algo más quería decir pero se quedó callado.

- Yo… Jake tenemos que hablar sé que estamos a pocos días de la boda, pero no se me hace justo para ti que me quede a tu lado – le solté de pronto. Creo que lo mío no era hablar con tacto las cosas delicadas – necesito alejarme por un tiempo y tú necesitas a alguien que este contigo en todos los sentidos, yo te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amigo, pero creo que no me es suficiente para pasar toda la vida tu lado.

- Guau es el discurso más largo que te he escuchado decir, sabes es muy simple de decir que quieres cancelar nuestro compromiso, pero tengo una pregunta tienes las maletas listas para ir con Edward? – me pregunto Jacob,_ que? En qué momento se dio cuenta? _– se nota a kilómetros de distancia que hay algo entre ustedes, además el pequeño chupetón en el cuello te delata, él me dijo anoche que le dio un aventón a una chica a su departamento donde conoció el cielo y el infierno en la misma noche pero nunca pensé que fueras tú, hasta que los vi cuando el llego y hace unos momentos que os deje solos – me sorprendió Jacob.

- Yo lo siento tanto Jake, créeme que nunca ha sido mi intensión lastimarte lo que paso ayer simplemente paso no fue algo que buscáramos ninguno de los dos, pero precisamente por todo lo que te acabo de decir es que no puedo casarme contigo, pero tampoco me voy a ir con Edward, posiblemente me cambie de ciudad y vuelva a empezar de cero esperando sanar y esperando recibir tu perdón algún día, pero si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que no te molestaras con Edward él tampoco tenía idea de que me iba a casar y menos con su amigo, el de verdad te aprecia – le dije levantándome dispuesta a salir de la vida de dos maravillosos hombres.

- Sé que me aprecias Bells así como Edward, pero no debes dejarlo ir, anda vamos a tu departamento por tus cosas y de paso si quieres me dejas las llaves de tu auto yo me encargo de él pero vámonos no hay tiempo que perder – me dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome a su auto para emprender rumbo a mi departamento.

- Porque haces esto Jake? – le pregunte sacando a flote mi curiosidad.

- Es sencillo pequeña, vi en sus miradas algo parecido al amor pero también al dolor cuando se dijeron adiós y aun así se han preocupado por no lastimarme tratando de vivir sin el otro y si en mi mano esta que sean felices pues que así sea – me dijo Jake estacionando frente mi departamento, me ayudo a bajar y me apresuro para que hiciera una pequeña maleta con lo indispensable incluido mi pasaporte, después me llevo rumbo al aeropuerto y fue hasta entonces que mire la hora eran más de las dos de la tarde y el aeropuerto estaba un poco lejos – tranquila Bells si llegamos ya lo veras – me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, cuando por fin llegamos faltaban solo cinco minutos para las tres y entramos corriendo al aeropuerto encontrándolo parado de espaldas a nosotros.

- Edward! – grite con todas mis fuerzas echando a correr hacia él.

- Bella, que haces aquí – me pregunto sorprendido – hablaste con Jake? – me pregunto Edward mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- Claro que hablo conmigo amigo y no sabes el trabajo que me costó convencerla de que viniera conmigo, sabes puede ser un poco necia si se lo propone – le dijo Jake por mí.

- Jake, Como que convencer? – le cuestiono Edward que se veía claramente confuso y me alejo un poco de él, pero yo me aferre a su cuerpo.

- Ella quería salir de la vida de los dos, pero algo me dice que ambos solo serán felices juntos, así que cuídala mucho estamos – le dijo Jake estirando su mano siendo esta su forma de despedirse.

- Pero que pasara contigo – le pregunto Edward.

- Yo voy a estar bien solo necesito un poco de tiempo ustedes sean felices y tal vez con el tiempo yo los vuelva a buscar para retomar nuestra amistad – le dijo Jake a Edward.

- De verdad que lo siento si yo hubiera sabido – le dijo Edward con arrepentimiento.

- Yo sé que no fue al propósito sean felices y ahora apresúrense que perderán el vuelo – le dijo Jake dándose vuelta para partir.

- Muchas felicidades Bells es un buen hombre – me dijo Jake.

- Muchas gracias Jake, y lo siento mucho pero sabes que te quiero.

- Lo sé pequeña, lo sé – fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse entre la gente.

- De verdad vas a estar a mi lado? - me pregunto Edward.

- Si Edward separarme de ti me produce dolor – le conteste enredando mis brazos en su cuello.

- Gracias Bella, y ahora dime a dónde quieres ir? – me pregunto.

- A donde quieras, pero que sea a tu lado – le susurre al oído.

- Te llevare al paraíso – me contesto antes de besarme con pasión y mucho amor, porque si Edward y yo nos amábamos.

**60 años después**

- Muchas gracias ella por dejarte llevar aquella noche que te entregaste a mí, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de a faz de la tierra – me dijo Edward mientras estábamos recostados e la cama de nuestra casa en Londres donde vivíamos desde hace casi 50 años, después de ese día en el aeropuerto nos dedicamos a viajar por el mundo, nos casamos y tuvimos dos hermosos hijos Nessie y Anthony quienes a su vez se casaron y nos dieron dos nietos cada uno: la pequeña Esme y Charly de Nessie y las gemelas Marie y Renne de Anthony. Por otro lado nuestra amistad con Jacob no termino después de algunos años nos volvimos a encontrar dándonos la noticia de que se casaría con una chica de nombre Leah, yo no podía ser más feliz, tenía al hombre de mi vida a mi lado y aunque hubo sus problemas supimos cómo salir a delante.

- No tienes nada que agradecer me has hecho muy feliz todos estos años, aun a mis 85 años te sigo amando como el primer día – le dije besándolo tiernamente.

- Yo también te sigo amando a mis casi 90 años igual o más que el primer día – me dijo abrazándose a mi soltando su último aliento con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ya voy a tu lado – le dije antes de acompañarlo al paraíso como el me lo prometido.

**Fin**


End file.
